1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retention mechanism for retaining a central processing unit (CPU) module, and in particular to a foldable retention mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
A retention mechanism having two retention arms for retaining a CPU module therein is well known in the electronics field. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85216150, 86207711, 86207803 and 86209531. The conventional retention mechanism comprises a base and two retention arms extending from opposite ends thereof to form a U-shaped configuration for receiving a CPU module therein. The retention arms of the conventional retention mechanisms are not foldable whereby the retention mechanism occupies a large space especially when not in use. To overcome such a problem, the retention mechanism is provided with foldable retention arms pivotally attached to the base and releasably retained at an expanded position for receiving the CPU module.
The conventional foldable retention mechanism has retention arms which are not secured in position when the retention arms are folded. Thus, the retention arms are free to pivot and may cause undesired damage to the retention mechanism.
It is thus desired to have a foldable retention mechanism that fixes retention arms thereof at a folded position for overcoming the problem discussed above.